


Wave Over My Mind

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates himself for it, but when he dreams, it's of Merle. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wave Over My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-Meme Prompt: _Daryl has a wet dream about Merle only to be woken by Merle himself._
> 
> Title lyrics come from Gowan's 'Moonlight Desires'

It starts the same as always. 

Strong fingers prod his hips, forcing him down on the cot, holding him in place. He can’t move, he doesn’t want to move, not when he’s havin’ this dream again, this one that makes his face burn when he thinks about it in the daylight.

He shudders when he feels the wet tongue lick a stripe along the length of his cock and the feeling goes right down to his toes. He can feel his hips jerking at only the smallest gesture and he’s whining a little in the back of his throat, struggling to keep still. 

The tongue moves lower and laps at his balls, tuggin’, mouthing and there’s pre-cum beading up over the head of his cock. His mouth opens and a faint whimper comes from him and he thinks he can hear his heart beat pulsing in his ears. 

He can feel the grip, the slick, so wet mouth slidin’ up and down the length of his cock, the slow, steady warmth that makes him gasp, tugging and _sucking_ until he feels shocks of lust curl up his spine. His feet tingle and he can’t stop squirming as his brother’s mouth brings him to the edge, only to leave him hanging again and again. 

He loves this dream and he kind of hates himself for it but when he dreams, it’s always of Merle.

In the darkness of his room, he feels the hands push his hips back down harder and he moans and begs his brother to stop teasin’ him like this, the way he always does when he dreams of what Merle might do to him. 

He can hear the chuckle in his ears and his cock pulses, more pearls of pre-cum dripping out, sending a wave of desire spiralling through his body. There’s a hint of teeth grazing the head and he cries out, trembling, on the edge once more. 

“God, Merle,” he groans, reaching out blindly and it’s when his hand touches warm skin that his eyes fly open. 

He blinks, once and then again, but the image before him doesn’t dissolve like usual. Merle’s kneelin’ down beside his cot, one big hand wrapped around the base of his cock, smirking at him, his lips spit-slick.

Daryl stares at him, his mouth hangin’ open, and his cock pulses harder and he can’t help it, he wants to come so badly. His heart is pounding against his ribcage and Merle’s starin’ back at him, his eyes are glossy and he’s probably high but Daryl doesn’t give a shit, not when his brother is stroking his cock, not when he’s _licking_ the head lewdly until he thinks he might cry. 

“Please,” he chokes hoarsely, one hand touching the side of Merle’s cheek. “Fuck…”

Merle’s grip on him tightens and he feels his throat close as those lips move over him, sucking him back in and he bucks, lost in the sensation, shouting his brother’s name as he comes down his throat and even as he’s coming, he thinks he might still be dreaming, and if that’s true, then he’d be happy to stay asleep.


End file.
